Bicycle repair stands are found along roads, paths and the like and provide a station to examine and repair a bicycle. In some examples, the stands include an elevated rack for the bicycle and one or more tools coupled with the stand. The tools are used by a rider to repair the bicycle. For instance, the stand includes tools sufficient for changing a flat tire, inflating a tire, adjusting brakes and derailleurs, or the like.
In some examples the tools are coupled with the stand using one or more tethers that allow the tools to rest at the end of the tethers. The tools are loosely positioned around the stand. The tools are grasped and released as needed by the rider during repairs on a bicycle.
In other examples, the tools are retained within a cavity of the stand. The tools are grasped and pulled from the cavity, for instance while coupled with tethers within the cavity.